But You Know I Will Anyway
by siliana blue
Summary: OneShot Yaoi KR. Wer den Song von Gretchen Wilson kennt der mir nicht gehört! kann sich vielleicht vorstellen worum's geht. R&R please!


Hallo!

Kai: Ach. Du lebst noch?

Sil: Ha, ha…

Ray: Naja, witzig find' ich das ja nicht, deine Leser so lange warten zu lassen… Und dann postest du endlich – und dann is es nur ein läppischer OneShot… Und auch noch über den Streit, den Kai und ich neulich hatten…

Kai: Streit? Du hast mal wieder durchgedreht.

Ray: Ich hab was? Na das ist ja wohl… Wer hat denn bitte ---

Sil: Hmkrm. Okay. Also, nachdem das bei den beiden dauern kann… Ich möchte mich hiermit in aller Form entschuldigen, dass ich euch so lange… schlappe 6 Monate… (schäm) hab warten lassen. Ich weiß, ich weiß, die meisten hier warten auf die Fortsetzung von LutS, und die ist auch schon in Arbeit! Ehrlich! Ich dachte nur, ich verkürze euch etwas die Wartezeit… Deshalb hier also ein kurzer OneShot. Yaoi. KaiRay. Was gibt's sonst noch zu sagen? Ah ja: Mir gehört gar nix! Aus Basta. Viel Spaß:)

* * *

**But You Know I Will Anyway…**

* * *

Ein Schlüssel drehte sich leise im Schloss. Sofort spürte Ray die Wut wieder in sich hochkochen. Als sich die Wohnungstür beinahe lautlos öffnete, warf er einen Blick auf die im Dunkeln leuchtenden Ziffern der Digitaluhr des Videorekorders: 6.23 Uhr. Das war nicht mehr spät, das war früh! Früher Morgen! Dieser Mistkerl! 

„_Ray, es wird doch etwas später"_, hatte er am Telefon gesagt. Etwas später. Das war um acht Uhr abends gewesen. Exakt zwei Minuten nachdem Ray den letzten Topf auf den dunklen Mahagonitisch gestellt hatte. Und dort stand er noch. Dabei hatte er sich solche Mühe gegeben! Es sollte ein besonderer Abend werden. Es war ihr dritter Jahrestag, und zum ersten Mal würden sie ihn unter ihrem gemeinsamen Dach feiern. Erst vor einem Monat war Ray hier eingezogen, in Kais Haus in Moskau. Über zwei Jahre lang hatten sie eine Beziehung auf Distanz geführt. Kai war zwar so oft wie nur möglich nach Tokio gekommen, aber sein Job hielt ihn immer wieder für Wochen in Russland fest. Deshalb hatten sie schließlich beschlossen, zusammenzuziehen. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, alles zu organisieren, aber jetzt war er hier. Er hatte gehofft, sie würden jetzt mehr Zeit füreinander haben, aber er hatte schnell herausfinden müssen, dass Kais Arbeit ihn weitaus mehr in Anspruch nahm, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Er ging schon im Morgengrauen aus dem Haus und kam erst spät abends wieder. Niemals vor acht, meist sogar erst nach zehn und nicht selten noch später. Selbst das Wochenende verbrachte er mit Arbeit. Er schleppte Unterlagen und ganze Stapel von Papieren mit nach Hause und verschwand dann für Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Ray hatte Verständnis dafür. Meistens. Er schluckte seine Enttäuschung und bemühte sich nach Kräften für Kai da zu sein, wenn er mal für ein oder zwei Stunden nicht in Arbeit versank. Und er genoss diese Stunden, in denen Kai nur ihm gehörte und niemandem sonst. Es war in Ordnung, er konnte damit leben.

Doch der gestrige Abend sollte anders laufen. Kai hatte es ihm versprochen. Er hatte versprochen, früher nach Hause zu kommen. Pünktlich um acht hatte er da sein wollen. Sie hatten gemeinsam in dem großen Speisezimmer essen wollen, das sie sonst nie benutzten weil es sich für zwei Personen kaum lohnte, den riesigen offenen Kamin mit seinen wunderschönen Stuckarbeiten anzuheizen. Bei Kerzenschein und einem aufwendigen Vier-Gänge-Menü hätten sie stundenlang geredet und sich verliebte Blicke zugeworfen. Ray hatte den ganzen Tag voller Vorfreude in der Küche gestanden und das Essen vorbereitet, Kerzen aufgestellt und liebevoll den Tisch gedeckt. Sogar den Kamin hatte er schon mittags entzündet, damit es abends auch wirklich wohlig warm in dem riesigen Raum wäre.

Und dann hatte das Telefon geklingelt. _„Es tut mir leid"_, hatte er gesagt. _„Ich bin da, sobald ich kann"_, hatte er gesagt. _„Warte mit dem Essen nicht auf mich."_ Da hatte Ray gewusst, dass ‚etwas später' ein Euphemismus par excellence war. Eine Beschönigung der Tatsachen. Die richtige Übersetzung lautete wohl ‚Bis ich nach Hause komme ist das Essen ohnehin eiskalt und du längst eingeschlafen.'

Doch er hatte gewartet. In der Hoffnung, Kai würde vielleicht doch nur eine halbe Stunde später kommen, hatte er das Essen nicht angerührt, alles auf dem Tisch stehengelassen und schon mal die Kerzen angezündet. Dann hatte er es sich in dem samtbezogenen Sessel neben dem Kamin bequem gemacht, von dem aus er die opulente Eingangshalle im Blick hatte und gewartet. Und gewartet. Aus einer halben Stunde wurde eine ganze. Aus einer Stunde wurden zwei, und schließlich hatte er den Mond durch die breite Fensterfront gegenüber auf seiner Bahn über den sternklaren Nachthimmel beobachtet, bis er im Glanz der ersten Sonnenstrahlen verblasst war.

Und mit jeder Stunde, die verging, war seine Wut größer geworden. Es hatte ein besonderer Abend werden sollen. Und Kai hatte es ihm versprochen!

* * *

_I don't feel like loving you today  
So don't you even try to change my mind  
The best thing you can do right now  
Is just go away  
'Cause I don't feel like loving you today_

Er konnte Kais müde Schritte hören, das Rascheln seines Mantels, als er ihn an den Garderobenhaken hängte. Schließlich sah er seine imposante Gestalt im Türrahmen stehen. Er sah die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und wusste sofort, dass er die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte. Und unter gewöhnlichen Umständen hätte das sein Mitleid erregt. Er wusste, wie viel Stress er neuerdings in der Firma hatte, wusste, dass er weniger schlief als gut für ihn war, selbst wenn er nicht erst im Morgengrauen nach Hause kam. Er war sich schmerzlich seiner hängenden Schultern bewusst, sah die eingefallenen Wangen und wie locker ihm seine sonst perfekt sitzenden Hosen um die Hüften hingen. An jedem anderen Tag wäre er auf ihn zugegangen, hätte ihn in die Arme geschlossen und geküsst, ihn aufs Sofa gedrückt und ihm Kaffee und Frühstück gemacht. Aber nicht heute. Heute war er einfach nur wütend.

Kais Blick wanderte vom gedeckten Tisch mit den bis auf kleine Stumpen abgebrannten Kerzen und kunstvoll gefalteten Stoffservietten zu Ray, dessen rot geäderte Augen trotz der unübersehbaren Müdigkeit in ihnen wütend leuchteten. Sofort sanken seine Schultern noch etwas tiefer.

„Ray, es tut mir so -"

„Ich will sie nicht hören!"

Bei Rays wütendem Tonfall schoss Kais Kopf alarmiert hoch. „Ray, ich –"

„Nein, Kai. Was auch immer du für eine Entschuldigung hast, ich will sie nicht hören! Ich will überhaupt nichts hören! An jedem anderen Tag wäre es nicht so schlimm gewesen. An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich einfach das Geschirr weggeräumt und wäre schlafen gegangen. Aber gestern war nicht irgendein Tag, Kai! Du hattest es mir versprochen!"

Mit jedem Wort bahnte sich Rays Wut mehr und mehr einen Weg an die Oberfläche. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt weiter sprach würde er am Ende etwas sagen, das ihm später leid tun würde. Er war müde, hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und der Anblick des inzwischen ungenießbaren Essens auf dem unberührten Tisch trug nicht gerade dazu bei ihn zu besänftigen. Es brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft, den wallenden Zorn zu unterdrücken, doch am Ende gelang es ihm. Zumindest beinahe.

„Geh einfach", brachte er schließlich müde über die Lippen, nur mehr ein Häufchen Elend, das in dem ausladenden Sessel nur noch umso kleiner und verlorener wirkte. „Geh einfach, Kai."

Kai versuchte gar nicht erst, etwas zu erwidern oder sich in irgendeiner Weise zu rechtfertigen. Und eigentlich hätte das eine Genugtuung für Ray sein müssen. Doch als sich der sonst so stolze Russe mit einem geschlagenen Ausdruck in den Augen wortlos umdrehte, überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Als er die schwere Haustür erschreckend leise ins Schloss fallen hörte, war Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung alles, was davon übrig blieb.

* * *

_I don't want to talk about last night  
I'm angry and I haven't had much sleep  
I'm so tired and bloodshot  
There ain't no telling what I'd say  
'Cause I don't feel like loving you today_

Ray hätte später nicht mehr sagen können, wie lange er reglos in dem inzwischen verhassten Sessel gesessen hatte. Irgendwann stand er schließlich auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Er hatte erwartet, dass seine Wut zurückkehren würde, wenn er erst die traurigen Reste seiner Bemühungen, ein perfektes Dinner auf den Tisch zu bringen, in den Müll werfen würde, aber sie kam nicht. Stattdessen war da nur Sorge. Sorge um Kai. Wo war er hingegangen? Auf dem Weg in die Küche fiel ihm auf, dass Kais schwarzer Mantel unberührt an seinem Haken hing. Er war ohne ihn aus dem Haus gegangen! Alarmiert warf er einen Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster in der Haustür. Es schneite! Und nicht nur ein bisschen, wie er es aus Japan gewohnt war, sondern dichte dicke Flocken! Der Wind trug sie bis vor die Tür, die Straßen waren bereits mit einer dicken Schneeschicht überzogen und das Haus der Nachbarn konnte er durch den dichten weißen Vorhang schon nicht mehr erkennen.

Sorge wich Angst. Kai war bei diesem Wetter draußen, ohne einen wärmenden Mantel, heillos übermüdet und vermutlich ohne in den letzten 24 Stunden etwas Vernünftiges gegessen zu haben. Normalerweise hätte Ray sich keine Sorgen gemacht. Kai war an die Kälte Russlands gewöhnt, sie machte ihm für gewöhnlich nichts aus. Doch durch die viele Arbeit, wenig Schlaf und alles andere als geregelte Mahlzeiten war seine Gesundheit ohnehin angeschlagen. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen einige Kilo abgenommen und Ray hatte ihn immer wieder dabei erwischt, wie er ein Niesen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Meist erfolglos. Wenn er jetzt bei diesem Wetter zu lange draußen war… Er wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Er versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen, dass Kai sicher klug genug war, bei diesem Wetter in einem Café Schutz zu suchen. Sicher saß er irgendwo und trank genüsslich dampfenden Kaffee, die fallenden Flocken durch ein gut isoliertes Fenster bewundernd. Der Gedanke dämpfte seine Sorge etwas, bis sein Blick auf die unscheinbare schwarze Tasche am Boden neben den Garderobenhaken fiel. Kais Tasche. Er war ohne sie gegangen. Sicher hatte er sie in der Eile und in seiner… Wut?... vergessen. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass er nicht mal Geld bei sich hatte. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass er gar nicht in ein Café gehen konnte. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass er tatsächlich bei diesem Wetter irgendwo da draußen war und sich in der Kälte den Tod holte!

Alle Wut vergessen schnappte sich Ray seinen eigenen Mantel vom Haken, knöpfte ihn sorgfältig zu, band sich den dicken Wollschal um den Hals, den Kai ihm geschenkt hatte und stürmte, Kais Mantel fest unter den Arm geklemmt, aus dem Haus.

* * *

_But you know I will anyway  
Even though we make it hard sometimes  
I'll wind up forgiving you and probably loving you  
For the rest of my life…_

Suchende Blicke um sich werfend lief Ray durch die verschneiten Strassen Moskaus. Er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er inzwischen wohl wie ein Schneemann auf zwei Beinen aussah, dicke Flocken zierten sein pechschwarzes Haar wie eine weiße Wollmütze, die Farbe seines Mantels war unter dem winterlichen Weiß kaum mehr zu erkennen und er konnte spüren wie sich Nässe und Kälte langsam aber stetig einen Weg durch seine Jeans und Schuhe bahnten. Das kaum mehr zu unterdrückende Klappern seiner Zähne vermischte sich mit dem rhythmischen Geräusch seiner Schritte auf dem matschigen Asphalt. Doch all das kümmerte ihn nicht. Alles was zählte war Kai. Er musste ihn finden. Und zwar schnell.

Tief in seinem Innern wisperte ein kleines Stimmchen, dass seine Sorge vollkommen übertrieben war, dass Kai hervorragend in der Lage war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf war ihm klar, dass es Recht hatte. Doch sein schlechtes Gewissen ließ ihn weitersuchen. Er war es gewesen, der Kai aus dem Haus gejagt hatte. ‚Geh einfach', hatte er gesagt. Ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass Kai das vermutlich wörtlich nehmen würde…

Er rannte unaufhaltsam weiter, prallte immer wieder mit Passanten zusammen als er sich der Innenstadt mit ihren Geschäften und Restaurants näherte. Er suchte die Menge ab in der Hoffnung, irgendwo einen blauen Haarschopf hervorblitzen zu sehen. Doch nichts dergleichen. Von Kai keine Spur. Wo konnte er nur sein? Es war nicht allzu weit in die Stadt, zugegeben, aber er war den ganzen Weg gerannt, er hätte Kai längst einholen müssen…

Es hatte vermutlich gar keinen Sinn, weiterzusuchen. Wahrscheinlich war Kai längst schon wieder zuhause, saß vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer um sich aufzuwärmen und fragte sich, wo Ray nur abgeblieben war. Schließlich beschloss er, umzukehren. Er würde nach Hause gehen, nachsehen ob Kai schon zurück war, und wenn ja würde er sich entschuldigen. Wenn nicht, dann würde er auf Kai warten und schon mal Teewasser aufsetzen, damit er sich mit einer Tasse des heißen Getränks aufwärmen konnte, wenn er zurückkam.

Gerade als Ray sich umdrehen und den Heimweg antreten wollte, sah er ihn. Hinter einem beschlagenen kleinen Fenster, aus dem es warm leuchtete, konnte er vage einen Schimmer vertrauten blau-grauen Haares ausmachen. Sein Blick wanderte etwas höher, und er konnte auf einem kleinen unscheinbaren Schild die Buchstaben „CAFÉ VIGO" erkennen.

Sofort machte sich Erleichterung in ihm breit. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte recht gehabt. Kai war in Sicherheit, im Warmen, und wenn ihn seine Augen nicht täuschten, dann stieg von der Tasse, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, sanfter Rauch auf.

Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden überquerte Ray mit langen Schritten die Straße und trat, vom Bimmeln einer Türglocke begleitet, in die warme Atmosphäre des kleinen Cafés. Er kannte das Vigo. Er wusste, dass Kai gerne hier her kam um die Ruhe in dem im Wiener-Kaffeehaus-Stil eingerichteten Etablissement zu genießen. Am Wochenende kamen sie manchmal gemeinsam her, um zusammen zu frühstücken. Ray bestellte sich immer heiße Schokolade. Das Vigo hatte die beste heiße Schokolade im Umkreis von 1000 km.

Ray trat lautlos an Kais Tisch. Als sich sein langer Schatten über den stoischen Russen legte, hob dieser fragend den Kopf. Als er Ray erkannte, senkte er ihn jedoch sofort wieder und wandte sich wieder dem schwarzen Spiegel seiner halbvollen Kaffeetasse zu. Ray wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und so setzte er sich wortlos Kai gegenüber. Nach einer Weile gespannten Schweigens hielt er es schließlich nicht länger aus.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", kam es leise über seine Lippen.

Kai reagierte nicht. Er starrte nur weiter seine Tasse an. Ray kannte dieses Schweigen. Er wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Du bist ohne Mantel gegangen. Und deine Tasche hast du auch vergessen. Es schneit wie verrückt, und dann die Eiseskälte… Nur im Anzug und ohne dein Portemonnaie… ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht…"

Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort. Kai fasste nur wortlos in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und zog das schwarzlederne Portemonnaie hervor, das Ray ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er legte es neben sich auf den Tisch und sah Ray dann auffordernd an. Offensichtlich wollte er noch eine Erklärung für etwas anderes…

Diesmal war es an Ray, den Blick auf die Tischplatte zu senken. Er wusste, er hatte überreagiert. Okay, er war nicht grundlos wütend gewesen, aber Kai einfach so buchstäblich rauszuwerfen, aus seinem eigenen Haus, ohne ihm eine Chance zu geben, seine Verspätung zu erklären…

„Es tut mir leid, Kai. Ich weiß, ich hätte dich wenigstens zu Wort kommen lassen müssen. Ich war nur… Du hattest mir versprochen, dass du diesmal früher nach Hause kommen würdest. Wir haben so wenig Zeit füreinander im Moment… Und ich dachte, wenigstens diesen einen Abend könnten wir… Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, und dann… Ich weiß, du hattest mir am Telefon gesagt, ich soll nicht warten, aber… Ich hatte einfach gehofft, dass…"

„Es tut mir leid, Ray."

Ray hob den Kopf und suchte Kais Blick. Der Blauhaarige sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich darauf gefreut hattest. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, es noch rechtzeitig zu schaffen, aber in letzter Zeit geht es in der Firma einfach drunter und drüber. Wäre ich wie versprochen um acht gegangen, hätte ich den ganzen Abend nur an die Arbeit gedacht. Es schien mir einfach nicht fair…" Seine Stimme schien sich in der Distanz die zwischen ihnen lag zu verlieren, seine Augen wandten sich wieder der noch dampfenden Kaffeetasse zu. „Es tut mir Leid um die Mühe, die du dir gemacht hast. Das Essen, die Kerzen… Ich wollte einfach, dass die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbringen zur Abwechslung mal nur uns gehört, und du sie nicht mit meiner Arbeit teilen mußt."

Langsam aber sicher fing das schlechte Gewissen an, an Ray zu nagen. Hätte er Kai doch nur früher alles erklären lassen… Der Russe hob den Blick und sah Ray direkt in die Augen während er leise weitersprach.

„Deshalb hab ich gestern länger gearbeitet. Ich wollte alles soweit zu Ende bringen, dass ich nicht ständig an all das denken muss, was noch nicht erledigt ist. Also hab ich alles abgearbeitet und mir dafür für heute frei genommen. Ich wollte es dir erklären, aber du warst so wütend… Es tut mir leid…"

Ray sah ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte sich frei genommen? Extra für ihn? Er hatte die ganze Nacht geschuftet, nur um heute den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen zu können? Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die Firma verschwenden zu müssen? Ray konnte spüren wie sich das breiteste nur erdenkliche Honigkuchenpferd-Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. Oh Gott, wie er diesen Mann liebte!

„Na, wenn das so ist – dann hätte ich jetzt gern eine heiße Schokolade!"

Eine Bitte, der Kai nur zu gerne nachkam…

**

* * *

Ende

* * *

**

So, hoffe, es hat gefallen. Ich persönlich bin ja mit Kais Entschuldigungsrede ganz und gar nicht zufrieden… Ist irgendwie so OOc, oder? Naja, nach der fünften Fassung des Endes dacht ich, ich belaß es einfach dabei…. Hoffe, es ist erträglich gewesen…

LG

Sil


End file.
